


I'm Not Fine At All ( A Michael Clifford Love Story)

by Mysterious Mashi (Glitter0811)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Romance, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter0811/pseuds/Mysterious%20Mashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael/OFC - Adrianna and Michael dated back in 2012. In 2014, she hears his new song on the radio. (Amnesia) (songfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

August 19th 2012  
  
“I can’t do it anymore, Michael. I can’t handle your stress and my stress, and the hate online. Then there’s the arguing and screaming and crying. I have to go.” My make up was sliding off with every tear.  
  
“We can figure it out. I promise we can, Adrianna, don’t go. Please.” My heart was breaking watching him clutch for my hands and the tears falling from his eyes.  
  
I looked at my feet, and shook my head. He took my shoulders and kissed me hard. I melted into the kiss. I couldn’t help it.  
  
He pulled away. “See, you love me. I love you so much Adi. We can work this out.”  
  
I felt a crack of pain in my chest, and the tears started again, as I pulled out of his grip, and went to the door. “We can’t. I’m moving to New York. I won’t be in Sydney anymore anyway. I’m going to school there, so I think this is for the best. Don’t you? You’ll be amazing, Mikey. Tell the guys I say hi. Goodbye, Michael. Good luck with the tour.”  
  
I walked out the door, and heard a sob as the door clicked shut. I picked up my bag and ran all the way back to my apartment. As my door shut behind me, I fell back against it, and sobbed until nothing else would come out.  
  
*~*~*  
July 15th 2014  
  
I snuggled in bed, with my radio playing, listening to the new releases, as I did every week, and skimming the pages of my book. I’d called Taylor before bed, he was working the late shift at the nightclub, and wouldn’t finish until the early hours. He had dark hair, and watched action movies, and played basketball with his friends on the weekend; he was safe, and certain. He was almost finished at college, and would soon be graduating. I had another year left to go in September. I twirled my hair with my finger, thinking about what Taylor had suggested about moving in together in September.  
  
“ _Next up is 5 Seconds of Summer’s new single, Amnesia, released only hours ago. Enjoy folks!”_  
  
My ears pricked up, and I heard Calum start to sing.  
_  
I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine  
  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?  
  
Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?  
  
'Cause I'm not fine at all_  
  
I heard Luke’s voice kick in, and just behind his, I could make out those familiar harmonies. I bit my lip, the tears already running freely down my face.  
_  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
  
'Cause I'm not fine at all  
  
The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around  
  
It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long  
  
It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?  
  
'Cause I'm not fine at all  
  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
  
If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say  
  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
  
'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all_  
  
I coughed and cried. It’d had been so long, but those sounded like Michael’s words, even if he wasn’t saying them. I knew Michael asked after me, whenever he spoke to my friends. They still lived in Sydney, so I suppose he must have seen them whenever he was home.  
  
I cried into my pillows. I grabbed my phone and messaged Robin.  
_  
A: Did you hear the song?_  
_  
R: Did you?!_  
_  
A: Radio. Just been released apparently. What did I do, Robin? Does he think I’m happy?_  
_  
R: Well what dya expect. You haven’t spoken to him since the event. And he knows you’re with Tay. I bumped into him even just last week outside Starbucks. He was waiting for the others. He always asks if you’re still together._  
_  
A: It’s about me isn’t it?_  
_  
R: It might not be. You haven’t even spoken to the other guys since you left. You never know._  
  
I grasped at this idea.  
_  
A: That’s totally it. Bad break up, six months ago. I’m good. He won’t still be heartbroken over me._  
_  
R: Yeah sure. Go to sleep Adi. It’s 4pm here so I know it’s like 1am with you. Don’t dwell on it._  
_  
A: Okay, have a good evening Robs. Talk to you soon okay? Night._  
  
I tossed my phone onto the nightstand and switched off the radio. My dreams were plagued with multi-coloured hair, and green eyes crying.  
  
*~*~*  
I sat with curled in my armchair, reading a book with the radio on again a few days later.  
  
“ _We have with us in the studio, the one and only Michael Clifford, of 5 Seconds of Summer. Tell us Michael, how’s fame?”_  
_  
“Dizzying. I can’t believe we’ve rocketed to this level of popularity so fast.”_  
_  
“I can imagine. So I can see that your hair is now green. Any reason for the change?”_  
_  
“Nope. Just feeling bored of the old colour. Green is fun. Green is go!”_  
_  
“Hahah, too right Michael. Now, down to the nitty gritty. Who is your new single about, the world is dying to know.”_  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, and the sound of someone shifting in their chair. I held my breath.  
_  
“A girl from before all this. Before even the One Direction tour. She’s missed.”_  
_  
“By you? Or another member of the band?”_  
_  
“If I told you that, it’d give it all away, wouldn’t it now?”_  
  
He was trying to joke, but he was covering. I could hear it in his voice.  
_  
“Well thanks for your time Michael. There’s some juicy gossip for you all. Michael and the rest of the band are in New York for the next few days, and have left a riddle on their website to a secret show tonight for all you fans in the Big Apple. And to see out the end of the show, here’s Michael singing Amnesia for us all, acoustically.”_  
  
I listened to him singing the lyrics softly into the microphone, like they were a secret. I flicked off the radio before he got to the end. I wasn’t sure I could manage it.  
  
The tears were back, there was no denying it now. I took out my laptop, and headed to their website to see what the riddle was. It was one line, written in huge font.  
  
YOU’LL DIE TO HEAR US HERE! 7pm  
  
I knew it. Death by Audio in Brooklyn. I spent a lot of time there, enjoyed the music and the drinks, dancing with my friends. I looked at my watch. It was only 2pm, but if they all figured it out, I’d be hard pushed to get in. I ran to my room, and found my best jeans, and a t shirt that said “Back off, I Bite", in drippy red letters across the front, and fangs on the back. I’d cut the neck so it was wider, and slipped off one shoulder. I turned to my reflection. I fixed my make up, and checked how chipped my nail polish was. It was okay, so I slipped on a few rings and bracelets, opting to leave my earrings as they were. I fit a black choker round my neck, and switched the two studs on the left side of my lip to silver rings. I was halfway through adding artful curls to the bottom of my purple hair when I stopped to wonder what I was doing. Was I going to see him, or confront him? I decided that to confront him, I needed to look amazing, and not disgusting. So I carried on curling and pulled on my black ankle boots with the 4 inch heels.  
  
I sprayed on some perfume, and put my phone and wallet in my bag, before pulling on a leather jacket and heading out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
I sat down at the bar. It was 5pm. Two hours to go. I was slowly sipping my way through a dark rum and coke. The fake ID Talia had gifted my last year worked wonders still, and I watched the people milling around. I knew the bartender, Keith, from working in the café nearby. He’d pop in for his morning coffee, and I’d pop in for my after work drink.  
  
“You’re nervous about something, luvvie.” He put his hand hard on top of mine, and I realised I’d been tapping on the bar. “You’re not one of these crazy fangirls are you? They’ve all be trying to get served by me all day, and I told them I was having none of it. All for 6 Seconds of Spring or whatever they are.”  
  
I smiled. “Keith, don’t even try with the names anymore, you and I both know you’ve a memory like a sieve.”  
  
He laughed his old belly laugh, and went back to putting away glasses. “So why are you nervous?”  
  
“I used to date the guitarist.”  
  
He paused to raise an eyebrow at me. “The green haired fellow? What happened?”  
  
“I dumped him. To go to college here. And he all but said on the radio this afternoon, that their new single is written about me.”  
  
“What the hell are you doing here then luvvie?”  
  
“I’m not sure.” I admitted, to both him and myself. “I think I want to confront him about it. It’s been years.”  
  
“Ah. Well, they’re due to finish their set at 9. Want me to get you backstage afterwards? To ‘confront’ him, like?” I loved Keith’s Irish lilt. He hadn’t lived in Ireland since he was 16, but it was just a prominent as ever. The inverted commas he made with his fingers when he said ‘confront’ meant he knew just as well as I did, that a meeting could go either way.  
  
I took a breath. “Well I wasn’t looking forward to fighting my way to the front of the crowd if I’m honest with you. You think you can manage that?”  
  
“For you, luvvie, I can do anything.”  
  
*~*~*  
The bar area was raised a little above the stage area, and a good 30-40 feet away from where the drums were set up. I sat on my stool, gripping the edge of the bar tightly, and watching as Michael danced and sang to the music. He hadn’t looked up towards the bar for the whole set, mostly looking down or at his bandmates. I noticed Ashton miss a beat on his drums when he locked eyes with me. Calum had given him a funny look, but carried on regardless.  
  
9 o’clock was ticking closer.  
  
“We’re going to leave you tonight, with our brand new single, Amnesia.” Luke called out to a small cheer.  
  
The first few bars played, and Michael’s head tipped back, Ashton glancing franticly between me and him as he waiting for his part to start. I was biting my lip. And as the chorus started, and Michael’s head flopped back down to his microphone, he looked directly at me, and he seemed to go into autopilot. He was staring, his hands and mouth moving purely by muscle memory. My breath stopped, and I felt Keith shake my shoulder to restart me. I patted his hand to reassure him, but couldn’t look away from Michael. I couldn’t see the green from this distance, but I could see his eyes were locked on mine. Everything continued smoothly. And as the last stanza kicked in, Michael sang with Luke.  
  
“Coz I’m really not fine at all…”  
  
The music faded out, and Ashton had to drag Michael through his bows, and to the dressing rooms. Keith took my shoulder as the pair faded from sight. “Are you sure about this, luvvie? No turning back once you’re through the door.”  
  
I nodded, and he placed a fresh drink in my hand, and led me to the door labelled ‘Private’ behind the bar. I knew there was a corridor running around the outer wall, to the dressing rooms, for ease of access when it got really busy in here.  
  
A security guard was stood at the door, and Keith assured him it was okay, and I was an old friend. The guard knocked on the door, and Ashton answered. He looked at me “Adrianna.”  
  
“Ashton.”  
  
“You need to come in don’t you?”  
  
“I need to, and I think he might need me to.”  
  
Ashton nodded. He looked at the security guard. “She knew us back home.” The big burly man nodded and stood away from the door so I could get past him. Keith kissed the back of my hair. “Good luck luvvie duck.”  
  
I patted his hand before it left my shoulder, and walked into the room.  
  
Michael’s eyes locked on mine the second I crossed the threshold. “You’re here.”  
  
“I am. I came to… talk.”  
  
“Talk?”  
  
“About the song, Michael.”  
  
He looked away, and I took a seat where Ashton motioned.  
  
“Adi, people write about what they know. It’s just a song.”  
  
“But have you moved on?”  
  
He caught me with a cold stare. “Does it matter? You have.”  
  
I looked down. “I thought I had.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
I sighed and put my head in my hands. “Taylor, he’s safe, and he’s got a definite future, and he’s always okay. He’s… Christmas card perfect. Picket fence perfect.”  
  
“And? You left me because I wasn’t. Because we argued all the time.”  
  
I groaned. “Have you heard the Taylor Swift song, That’s The Way I Loved You?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I listen to Taylor Swift’s albums?”  
  
Ashton put up his hand. “I have.”  
  
I sighed. “So you get what I mean?”  
  
Ashton laughed. “I think I do. Do you know it on guitar?”  
  
I ran my hand through my hair. “Yeah but…”  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, he’d shoved Michael’s acoustic into my arms.  
  
I chewed my mouth. “Can you guys talk to the Irish guy behind the bar? I don’t think I can do this to such a small audience, I’d rather go onto the open mic. Get Keith to find somewhere you can watch and not be seen.” I dashed out the door, directly to the empty stage and plugged the guitar into an amp.  
  
“I’m Adrianna. And I want to sing a Taylor Swift song for you tonight.”  
  
There was a murmur of interest through the crowd. I noted the green hair appear in the room and launched into the song.  
_  
He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_  
_  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_  
_  
He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_  
_  
_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_  
  
He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_  
_  
I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_  
_  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_  
  
I finished the final chord and applause and a few cheers echoed through the room. I bowed and headed back through the door and into the dressing room to wait for Michael. He rushed through the door, with a breathless Ashton seconds behind him.  
  
“So you miss me? Do you still love me?”  
  
I scrunched up my eyes and nose. “I don’t know about love. I think I still love you from back then. I don’t know about now. It’s been two years. But yeah. I miss you.”  
  
He seemed to teleport in front of me and crushed me into a hug. He whispered by my ear. “Do I have a chance?”  
  
I took a deep breath, and said the one word that flung me into the abyss of uncertainty ahead of me.  
  
“Yes.”


	2. Guitar Hero, Pikachu and Jelly Beans

*One week later*

“Adrianna, I don’t care if it was over and it’s been over for two years. You can’t go see him without even mentioning it to me! Fuck, are you some kind of crazy! Don’t you fucking trust me!”

Taylor found out about me going to the show.

“Don’t you trust me? What did you think I went there to do exactly? I go there all the time! What if it had nothing to do with him anyway? For Christ’s sake, use your head, Taylor!”

“You didn’t tell me you went! And your internet history says you went on their website that day. So you must have known. And now you’re lying to me? Nice one. I don’t have to put up with your shit. Go fuck your puke haired toyboy. You were crap anyway bitch.”

The door slammed. I collapsed onto the sofa. I thought back to a line from Amnesia. _When he says the words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_ I stumbled blurry-eyed to my bedroom, and found the notebook buried underneath my schoolbooks, and my Harry Potter books. It was torn in places, and falling apart, but I opened it on a random page. A scrap of paper was stuck on the page.

_You’re out with Robin tonight. And I’m hoping you’re having fun. Miss you. The guys stole my PS3 so I’m writing you a note. Again. I hope you don’t get bored of this. Hope you’re being safe, princess. Hope you save me from these dorks soon. Love you! M xxx_

I rubbed my nose and smiled. The book was filled with random scraps of paper he’d written notes on for me. Some had pizza on. Some were napkins. Or corners from magazines. There was a few photos. Some of him and me, some of him and the guys, and a few he’d taken of me. I was reading under a parasol in one. On the back he’d written _Get your cutie little nose out of that book and play with me!_ There was a badly drawn dog with a ball underneath. I let out a small giggle.

I shifted from my dresser, and curled on my bed. I tapped though my phone until I saw his number.

_A: Busy?_

_M: Just COD. Sup?_

_A: Just been a bad day. People, you know?_

My phone rang. Michael.

“Hello?”

“What people?”

“Umm… No one really I guess. Just one of those.”

“Are you crying?”

A sob made its way up from my chest and out of my mouth.

“No?”

“Adi, princess, what happened?”

“Taylor found out I went to your show. He… freaked.”

There was silence. I waited a few seconds and checked the call hadn't ended before speaking again.

“Are you still there?”

“Did he hurt you, Adi?”

“What? No. Only with the things he said. He found out we dated way back when. Told me to fuck my puke haired toyboy.” I frowned at the end.

There was a gasp at the end of the line. “Excuse me but this hair is neon green! If his puke is this green, he should see a doctor!”

I snorted.

“Not so picket fence perfect then huh?”

I sniffed and shook my head, even though he couldn’t see me. “No. I suppose he wasn’t. He said I was crap.”

“Crap? Like how?” I could feel the confusion in his voice.

“You know… like… intimately?”

“Oh! Well I know for a fact that your cuddles are supreme and you should ignore him!” You could almost hear the cheeky grin down the phone.

“Yeah well. Where are you anyway?”

“The Ritz-Carlton.”

“You’re still in New York?”

“Well duh? No more dates for about a fortnight. Then it’s tour tour tour. If I knew where you lived, I’d be over already, with chocolate and cuddles.”

I sniggered. “What chocolate?”

“Well all I have on me are M&Ms, but I suppose I’d pick up some more on the way.”

I bit my lip. “Can I come there?”

He paused a minute. “Yeah sure. I mean, Ashton is asleep on my bed. But I can get him to leave?”

“No it’s fine. I just don’t want to be alone tonight. My head is spinning too much.”

“Have you kept up your COD practise?”

I smirked. “No but I’ve mastered most RPGs, and I’m a decent shot on Saint’s Row and GTA.”

“Okay then, we’ll have a tournament. On COD, need to get your gaming back up to scratch, princess.”

I smiled at his use of my old petname.

“Okay. You go get more supplies. I’ll clean my face up, and drive over.”

“Bring ID, for the guard. I’m in room 207. See you soon, princess!”

*~*~*

I pulled into the hotel car park, with some comfy clothes in my bag, dressed in skinny jeans, boots and a black denim shirt. I had a surprise for the boys.

I picked up the duffel bag, and headed up to the right floor. As I stepped out of the elevator, a security guard stepped in my path. “ID?”

I handed him my driver’s licence. “Am I on the list, sweetie?”

He shot me a look, and pointed down the corridor. “3rd door on the right. Michael is still out. But Ashton’s in there. What’s in the bag?”

I opened it. “Do you know if they play this one?”

He smirked and looked at me. “Not to my knowledge ma’am, but it’s sure to be an interesting one.”

I smiled, and headed to the right room. The door was unlocked. I stuck my head in, and saw Ashton draped horizontally over the bed, parallel to the pillows. I smiled and snuck around the bed, dropping my bag by the TV. I sat crosslegged by his head, and poked his shoulder. He groaned and swung his arm weakly. I poked him again and he groaned louder. Then I tugged his hair and he lifted his head, my face close enough to his that he jumped when he saw me.

“Argh! Adrianna?”

I was in fits of giggles on the floor when Michael walked in the room, Ashton sat on the bed with his arms crossed, looking grumpy.

“What did I miss?”

“Your girlfriend down there decided to scare me just as I was waking up. It’s not fair.”

“Aww Ashton! Cheer up! I brought a game with me!” I smirked at him.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction, and Michael frowned. “What game?”

“Secret! Now who wants a pyjama party? Are you guys sharing a room?”

Michael squealed, started digging through a suitcase for something. Ashton smiled. “Sounds like a plan. You got pyjamas, Adi?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back in a minute.” I took the duffel bag through to the bathroom and glanced at my phone. There was a message from Taylor, along with a few missed calls. I looked at the message.

_That was stupid. Can I come over?_

I gritted my teeth and switched my phone off. No more Taylor tonight. I pulled out my Marvel pyjama pants, and a Walking Dead hoodie, along with my monster feet slippers. I shoved my clothes into the bag and took it back out into the room. Michael was sat on the floor in front of one bed, sucking on strawberry laces, and Ashton was digging through the bags spread onto the bed behind Michael. Both were dressed in onesies; Michael was in his Pikachu one with the hood up, and Ashton was wearing a cow one, complete with a tail and horns.

I smirked and dropped my bag. Both looked at me.

“Aww no! Adi, you aren’t with the onesie theme?” Ashton pouted on the bed.

“Oh sweetie. I have monster feet slippers. I think that goes with the animal, creature theme?” I grinned and he cheered up.

Michael grinned up at me. “I bought a bit of everything.”

I nodded. “I can tell.”

He smiled and stood up, as Ash went back to rifling through the bags. He stood close to me, so I had to tilt my head back a little to see his face. “Are you okay, princess?”

I nodded, with a small smile. “Let’s have a fun night, okay? I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

He nodded solemnly, and pulled me to his chest. He’d grown a little since I last saw him. My head now fit perfectly under his chin. I smiled, and breathed in the old familiar scent. _This is more comfortable than Taylor any day._ I shook the thought from my mind, and he took my hand, pulling me to sit on the bed.

“Call of Duty guys?”

Ashton groaned and rolled off the edge of the bed with a thump. “But Mikey…” he whined.

“Nope! I promised Adrianna a tournament. So a tournament she gets.”

I laughed and started digging through the bags. One was full of bags of jelly beans. “You remembered!”

Michael smirked. “As if I’d forget that obsession! I’m surprised you still have teeth!”

I sniggered and pulled out a bag and settled myself facing the TV. Ashton climbed back up to sit next to me, and Michael sat on the floor between my legs. He handed a controller to me and Ashton. “Ready guys?”

We nodded and he hit start. We were in an online match, running around playing capture the flag. I captured our first flag, and guarded it relentlessly. I watched Ashton die repeatedly, growling louder each time. It seemed to be some kind of competition between Michael and I to see who’d die first. An idea sprung to mind. I rubbed my calf gently against Michael’s arm. I saw his head turn the tiniest amount to look. It was for just a split second, but a sniper caught him, and he died. I laughed hard, and fell back on the bed cheering loudly, whilst Michael swore, and Ashton admonished him as usual.

“I win!”

The boys both looked at me. “Okay then. What game do you want to play now?”

I grinned widely. I stood up and skipped over to my bag, pulling out 2 guitars and a microphone. “Who’s up for Guitar Hero?”

*~*~*

It turned out that being an international superstar meant nothing to Guitar Hero. I smashed both of them in every song we played. Ashton said it was because I hadn’t brought the drum kit for it.

“Yeah yeah yeah. You’re just jealous that I am the queen of gaming.”

Michael was suddenly behind me, murmuring in my ear. “No, you’re the princess.”

My breath caught for a moment.

Ashton looked unimpressed. “Pfft, whatever. It’s time Ashton when to bed. You guys can share the big bed.” And he jumped onto the smaller bed, snoring in seconds.

I laughed and shook my head. “He hasn’t changed a smidge.” I said, turning to the big bed, starting to clear off the candy wrappers and drinks bottles.

Michael was shifting awkwardly beside me. I leant my hands on the comforter and looked up at him. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

He rubbed his hand over the green spikes. “Are you okay with sharing a bed? I know you don’t wanna talk about it, but I don’t wanna ruin my chance.”

I smiled softly. “It’s not like we’re going to have sex. There’s not even the slightest chance of that with Mr. Snores-a-Lot over there. Don’t worry about it, Mikey. I told you, I’ll figure everything out in the morning.”

He nodded, and started helping me clear the bed, before slipping under the sheets on the side nearest the door. I smiled shyly. _He remembered how I didn’t like sleeping near the door._ He patted the bed beside him, and I sat on the edge, kicking my slippers off before climbing in. He switched off the lamp and shifted until he was comfortable. I was just dozing off to the steady snores coming from the bed across the way, when Mikey whispered something.

“So he did say things to hurt you.”

I sighed and rolled onto my back. “Sometimes. I dunno. I thought it might be the anger talking you know?”

He shifted, and his knee brushed the side of my leg. My eyes were adjusting to the dark, and I could see the light outside the window reflecting off his eyes. He’d rolled to face me.

“It might be. People say stupid things when they’re angry, or frustrated…” He trailed off.

My mind thought back to the times he’d told me he hated me in arguments, or agreed with me when I was putting myself down because he wasn’t listening. Was that situation the same as the Taylor situation? I wasn’t sure.

“I suppose they do. I just don’t understand why he had to be so cruel. Or why there had to be a row.”

I saw his nose scrunch up a little. “He sounds super paranoid.”

I shrugged. “I dunno. I guess he was half right to be worried. But at the same time, pushing me away was only going to make me turn to you.”

There was a long silence. I started to think he’d drifted off. I took a deep breath and scrunched up my eyes. “I think your chance might be better than his now.”, and with that I rolled over.

Another moment of silence, and there was a small “I hope so, princess.”

We both fell asleep to Ashton’s heavy snores.


	3. Open Mic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chap. Bit of angst, bit of cutes, bit of bad. not as much Michael. soon though :) enjoy!

I woke up and saw Ashton drooling on the bed across the way from me. I raised an eyebrow, and sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I glanced over to the bed beside me, and saw Michael was still out cold. I took the opportunity to head to the bathroom and make myself more presentable. I grabbed my jeans and the Green Day t-shirt I’d stashed in my duffel. I tamed my hair in the mirror and rubbed toothpaste over my teeth with a finger. I’d totally forgotten toothbrushes were a necessity the night before. I scrubbed off any residual make up, and did my eyeliner and mascara.

When I exited the bathroom, Ashton coughed himself awake. He squinted in my direction. “Oh. Adi. Hi.”

I smiled. “Hey Ash. Don’t wake Michael up yet. I’m going to drop in on Luke and Cal. Do you want me to call down for some breakfast while I’m at it?”

He looked hopeful for a second then groaned. “Aww there’s no Vegemite in the kitchens here. Can you just order like some eggs and toast and stuff?”

“Yeah of course. Shall I order it to this room or…”

He waved his hand at me. “Here’s fine. Go and annoy the hell out of Luke and Cal for a bit. It’ll make Mikey’s day.”

“I know.” I knelt at the foot of his bed and shook his ankle gently. “And I know where to get you guys some Vegemite.”

His eyes lit up, and he sat up to hug me. “Thanks, Adi!”

I ruffled his mop of hair and left the room. I looked down the hall to the security guard who’d turned when I’d opened the door. “Cal and Luke?”

He pointed at the door directly opposite me. “Have fun.”

I grinned wickedly and nodded to him before flinging the door open and running to the windows to throw open the curtains. “Wakey wakey! Eggs and Bacey!” I screamed.

Both boys groaned and tried to hide. I pulled the sheets from Cal first. He squinted at me. As his eyes adjusted and he focussed on me, he raised his eyebrows. “Wow, Adi. When did you get here?”

Luke peeked out from under the sheets to give me a slight wave.

I waved back, saying “Last night. I’d had a bad day, and me, Mikey and Ashton all played Guitar Hero and ate jelly beans.”

Luke groaned some more. “We missed Guitar Hero? Why didn’t you guys call us?”

I shrugged. “I didn’t know where you were. Take it up with Ash and Mikey.”

Cal looked at his watch. “Ugh, we should be getting up really anyway, Luke. It’s almost 11.”

A grunt came from Luke, and I wondered if the girls would  swoon over him when they heard that noise from him.

“Anyway, I’m ordering food. Any requests?”

“What are you ordering?”

“Umm, eggs and bacon and toast and some cereal?”

“Just order lots of that. There’s no damn Vegemite.”

I smiled. They were obsessed. “I’m going to go and buy you guys a truckload today at some point. I already promised Ashton I would.”

Cal jumped up and onto Luke. “Lukey! Did you hear her? We get Vegemite!”

I left the room and headed back to see if Michael was up yet.

He was still asleep. He liked sleep a hell of a lot. _He’s cute when he sleeps though._ That thought made me remember my phone was off. I took a breath and dug it out of a pocket on my bag. I switched it on, and it buzzed with all the messages. Most of them were from Taylor. They started off well. There were a load a voicemails, and as I listened, his voice got steadily drunker.

“’M outside yur apartment, Adi. Let me in.”

“Answer the damn door Adi.”

“Stop fucking with me.” This was accompanied by banging on the door.

“ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR, YOU BITCH!”

The next voicemail was from my elderly neighbour, Mrs. Tawden. “Adi dear. That boy of yours is here. He’s being really disruptive and loud. I think he might have been drinking. Is there an issue? What’s going on? Call me when you get this.”

Half an hour later she’d left another. “I’m sure you’re not home now, but I called the police to collect that boy. He was saying some awful things about you. I hope you’re okay dear. I’d get rid of him quick. He’s no good. Just letting you know. Be safe Adrianna.”

That was the last one. It was left at 4.15am. I swore quietly. Not only was he disrupting my life, but he was keeping poor Mrs. Tawden up, and probably Baby Tammy in Apartment 2B. I shook my head. I’d call him later on. He was sure making my mind up about the situation.

I flung my phone into the bag and Ashton touched my shoulder. “That sounded bad.”

I reached up and stroked his fingers on my shoulder. “Yup. My neighbour had to call the police to get him from my apartment block at 4am.” I balled up my fists. “He sure as shit ain’t worth the trouble he causes me.” I turned and sunk down the wall.

Ashton joined me, and for a few moments we watched Michael’s chest rise up and down steadily. “So you didn’t really move on. Does he do this a lot?”

“Yeah. The drinking thing anyway. I figured it was what all 21 year olds did. Robin said I should be careful about it. But I figured she didn’t know him like I did.” I elbowed the wall. “Dammit, have I really been so blind?”

Ashton shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Let me ring down for that breakfast, and me and you will go for a big long walk for that Vegemite.”

*~*~*

We bought a whole basket of the coveted Vegemite, and then Ashton bought us both coffees. We headed to a park nearby, and settled on a bench, watching kids play and adults worry, and feel comfortably between the two.

“So talk.”

“Taylor was sweet. He was stable and level-headed, and consistent. We never argued to begin with. We went on dates to restaurants where you had to dress nice and everything. He was everything Michael never was, and I thought that was what I needed. And he was great for a year. Last October he turned 21, and he started drinking more. He’d show up at my apartment drunk, and he’d take me on a date to a bar instead of a restaurant. He’d drink watching a movie with me. But I remember dad drinking in the evenings and I figured that’s what people did. I was okay with it. He got nasty when he was drunk. I mean, he never touched me. Just hurt me with the words he’d throw out. But then he’d apologise and I’d sink back into his arms. Last night was the first time he got nasty without drinking. Last night was the first time I wasn’t there to take him back when he showed up with his drunk tail between his legs.”

“And now?”

“And now… Now I miss Michael, and the blazing rows we’d have about who’d have to get ice cream, or about him being too busy with the band, and me being too busy about my schoolwork. The haters and the touring. He was perfect for me. We were so similar. We laughed more than we argued. We danced in the rain and played video games and watched movies until 3am. Did he really miss me all this time?”

Ashton picked at the lip of his coffee cup. “He became reclusive at first. He only left the house to play with the band. Then he’d go home again. After a month, we dragged him out of the house, and made him go to the arcade with us. We started perking up more, but sometimes we’d be playing a video game, and only two could play at a time. When he wasn’t playing, I caught him looking at photos of you. Then you started dating Taylor, and he was following your status updates on Twitter.

“One day he stormed into the studio with a crumpled piece of paper and slammed it down on the desk. He said ‘I’m done moping. Do something with this.’ The words on the piece of paper were the lyrics to Amnesia, with a few tweaks here and there for the sake of rhythm. We showed him what we’d done with it, and he smiled. I think he felt like this was him starting to move on. He was joking around all the time, never really stopped unless we’d just played Amnesia. Then he’d get quiet for a while, and soon carry on smiling and joking.

“Then I caught your eye at the show last week, and I thought everything that had happened was for nothing. When he saw you, I felt like the world was slipping out from under me. We worked so hard to bring him to where he was, and we were going to lose him again. When you showed up backstage, and then played that song, I could have kissed you. You did more than we ever could have. Michael Clifford was never going to stop loving you. He could put on his game face, and carry on like nothing was wrong, but he would always hurt over you. You’ve given him a chance for it to stop hurting, and he won’t do anything to jeopardise that chance. Not even bad mouth about your boyfriend.”

I tilted my head back and watched the clouds roll by. “We should be getting back I suppose.”

“Yeah. Mikey will think I’ve stolen you for myself!” Ashton giggled and I elbowed him in the ribs. A small thought came to mind.

“Do you think the guys want to go to an open mic tonight?”

Ashton turned to me and frowned. “Why?”

“I have something I want to sing for Michael.”

“What?”

“Will you play the drums for me, Ashton?” I said with a small devious smile.

*~*~*

At 2pm, I left the boys with their food and their video games, much to Michael’s distress.

“What If something happens?” he’d whined like a 5 year old.

“I’m just going to get changed to go out tonight. It’s going to be fine.”

“But what if he shows up even angrier because he got arrested?”

“I’ll go with her, Mikey.” Ashton had piped up.

We’d all looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “What?”

“It takes me less than thirty seconds to get ready to go out. I want to put on my bandana but otherwise I’m good to go. I can watch Adi’s TV and raid her kitchen while she gets ready. We’ll meet you in the lobby at 6?” And he took a bandana to the bathroom with him.

Luke turned to the rest of us. “He has a point. No make up or hair to do. He’s happy in a sleeveless top and jeans. Makes sense he goes with her. He also looks the least girly.”

Cal and Mikey took umbrage to that, insisting they were in fact very manly. Luke waved them off. “Adrianna, be careful. And look after Ashton. Sort of.”

I smiled and ruffled Calum and Michael’s hair as Ashton came out of the bathroom, bandana in place. He shoved his wallet in his pocket. “Did you drive, Adi?”

I held up my keys. “Let’s go, you manly man, you.”

He scrunched up his face in confusion but shrugged and we left, Michael wailing like a baby behind us, and we giggled down the corridor.

*~*~*

We arrived back at my apartment, and the first thing I did was knock on Mrs. Tawden’s door. She opened the door, and gasped. “Adrianna dear! Are you okay? I’m sorry I called the police on him. But the baby upstairs was crying and it was awful. He was saying the most terrible things about you. I refused to believe them of course, but I was so worried about you.” She pulled me in for a hug.

I rubbed her back and pulled away. “I’m fine, Mrs. Tawden. I stayed with a friend. He said some horrible things to my face too. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m so sorry about him.”

“Not at all dear, not at all.” She peered behind me. “Who’s this young man?”

I smiled and Ashton stepped forward with his boyish grin. “This is Ashton. He’s a dear friend from back home in Australia.”

He put out his hand to shake hers. She took it and he kissed her hand. “It’s a pleasure, ma’am.”

Mrs. Tawden laughed and swatted her hand at him playfully. “He’s a lovely one dear. Much nicer than that other one.”

I laughed. “I know. But he’s not the one I have my eye on.”

She smiled. “Well if he’s as handsome as this one, I wish you luck dearie. And I might take this one off your hands for you.” She winked, and Ashton turned red to his fringe.

I smiled and waved bye to Mrs. Tawden, before unlocking my door and heading inside with Ashton in tow. He made himself comfy on the sofa with the TV remote and a box of cookies.

I got in the shower and washed my hair. I washed yesterday away, and focussed on the surprise I had for Michael. Soon, I was curling the bottom of my hairs loosely, and finishing up with my make-up. I’d put on a cute red dress with a petticoat that made it stick out nicely. I put my hair up in a nice up-do with tendrils hanging around my face. I dug through my jewellery box until I found the necklace Michael had given me for my 18th birthday. It was a silver heart outline, with a heart made from mother of pearl in the centre. I put it on, and headed into the living room to pull on my boots with the heels. They came halfway up my calf, and made my legs look like they went on forever.

I smiled as I saw Ashton, still eating cookies, still watching TV. He looked at me as I finished tugging on my shoes, and stood up to put everything into my purse. “You look amazing Adi.”

I grinned. “Thank you, duckie!”

He laughed at the nickname and stood up. “Ready?”

“Almost. Just need to put my guitar in her case and turn everything off.”

As I put my guitar away, there was a knock at the door. Only Mrs. Tawden  knew I was home. I looked at Ashton. He snuck to the door and looked through the peephole. He crept back towards me as the person knocked again. “It’s a guy with dark hair and a tan.” _Taylor._

I must have turned white. Ashton put his hand on my shoulder. “Do you want me to get rid of him? Or do you want to stay quiet until he’s gone?”

I bit my lip, listening to the persistent knocking. “Adi, it’s me.” He called through the door. “Let me in. I love you Adi. Talk to me.” I stayed quiet. Ashton stared at me intensely. The knocking became pounding, and I gripped Ashton’s hand tightly. “Come on. Let me the fuck in. I know you’re here. Your car is in the parking lot.” I felt sick. My eyes widened and I looked at Ashton with panic in my eyes. “Fuck’s sake. You don’t have to be a bitch about it. I spent a night in the cells for you, you damn whore.”

Ashton’s eyes darkened. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and set it to the camera and pressed record. I nodded to Ashton, and he headed to the door as I propped up the camera on the windowsill. He wouldn’t be happy to see Ashton here, so I figured it was best to make sure there was some evidence of what happened.

Ashton opened the door. “Can I help you?” he said.

Taylor stood there gobsmacked for a second, then peered around Ashton’s tall frame to look at me. “It’s not good enough to shag the crazy one, you have to shag all of them? Are the others in the bedroom waiting for you to come back? Fucking hell, you really are a whore aren’t you?”

He made to push past Ashton towards me, but Ashton placed his hand on Taylor’s chest, stopping him dead. “I don’t like you talking to her like that.”

Taylor scoffed. “She’s my girlfriend. I’ll talk to her how I like.”

“Ex.” My mouth moved without my telling it to. Taylor looked at me, and Ashton, whilst keeping his eyes on Taylor, turned his head to hear me better.

Taylor squinted. “What did you say?”

I took a deep breath. “I’m not your girlfriend. I’m your ex-girlfriend.”

“YOU WHAT?!” he screamed, pushing Ashton away and stalking towards me. “You don’t get to break up with me. I dump you bitch. For being a cheating whore.”

I flinched at his words. He was right up in my face now. Calling me every name under the sun, he didn’t stop until Ashton started pushing him towards the door. “You don’t get to talk to my friends like that. You need to leave. Don’t ever come near her again.”

Taylor was screaming now. “Who’s going to stop me? You?!” and then he swung a punch at Ashton. Ashton ducked, and Taylor punched the doorframe. I heard the crack loudly. Taylor howled in pain.

I looked into the doorway to see a pale Mrs. Tawden in the door way. She must have narrowly avoided receiving that fist to the face. “I-I called the police, Adi.”

I nodded. I felt ill.

Soon the police came, and took statements from us all. They took the peas from my freezer to put on Taylor’s hand, then arrested him and left us all to it. I apologised again to Mrs. Tawden again, but she waved me off and told me to enjoy my evening. I looked at my phone. I’d promised to take the video to the station in the morning. I glanced at the clock, and saw it was already 5.

“We should go.”

Ashton rubbed my arms. “Do you still want to do this, Adrianna. We don’t have to.”

I nodded. “I want to show him how I feel. Will you take the guitar to the car while I lock up?”

He nodded and rubbed my cheek. “Chin up, honey. Let’s go see Loverboy.” And with that he started thrusting his way out of the apartment, hips first.

I laughed and checked my make-up in the mirror before switching off all my lights and following Ash down to the parking lot.

*~*~*

“Are you ready, sweetie pie?”

We’d lost the rest of the boys in the club a few minutes ago. We snuck through Keith’s secret door and ran around to the dressing room area. Ashton was twirling a drumstick. I’d learnt the song this past week, not with this in mind though.

I took a deep breath, and played the first few chords. “As I’ll ever be.”

He chuckled and stroked my knuckles. “He’s gonna freak.”

I smiled. “I know.”

There was a knock at the door. “You’re up next guys.”

We headed out the door, and went to the stage door, listening to the last person finish.

“And next up, we have Adrianna, and Ashton!”

We walked out, and I didn’t glance at the crowd. I plugged in my guitar, and Ashton called out the beat. I started playing, looking at the guitar, instead of everyone, until the first line kicked in. I tried not to search the crowd for Michael. I felt better having Ashton right behind me. The music was missing it’s bassline but it’d be fine.

 _Oh oh,_  
Oh oh,  
Oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Don't talk, let me think it over  
How we gonna fix this?  
How we gonna undo all the pain?  
Tell me, is it even worth it?  
Looking through a straight line  
Taking back the time we can't replace  
  
All the crossed wires  
Just making us tired  
Is it too late to bring us back to life?  
  
When I close my eyes and try to sleep  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe  
You're the reason, the only reason  
Even though my dizzy head is numb,  
I swear my heart is never giving up  
You're the reason, the only reason  
  
I feel you burning under my skin  
I swear I see you shining  
Brighter than the flame inside your eyes  
  
Bitter words spoken,  
Everything broken  
It's never too late to bring us back to life  
  
When I close my eyes and try to sleep  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe  
You're the reason, the only reason  
Even though my dizzy head is numb,  
I swear my heart is never giving up  
You're the reason, the only reason  
  
Oh, oh, oh, only reason, the only reason  
Oh, oh, oh, only reason, the only reason  
  
Don't talk, let me think it over  
How we gonna fix this?  
How we gonna undo all the pain?  
  
When I close my eyes and try to sleep  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe  
You're the reason, the only reason  
Even though my dizzy head is numb,  
I swear my heart is never giving up  
You're the reason, the only reason

 _When I close my eyes and try to sleep_  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe  
You're the reason, the only reason  
Even though my dizzy head is numb,  
I swear my heart is never giving up  
You're the reason, the only reason

The last chord rang out, and the room applauded and I turned to Ashton with a big grin on my face. He came up and bowed beside me, and we ran back into the dressing room together.

“Did you see him?!” Ashton cheered.

I shook my head. “I don’t think I’d have finished if I’d seen him.” I laughed.

He grinned. “We did a good.”

“I know.” I grinned back.

“Adi!” I heard his voice behind me, and turned to see Michael running towards me. I started to say hi back, but he picked me up as he reached me and spun me around. I giggled. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

I shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you.” I smiled and played with the hem of my dress. “I wanted to tell you what I felt.”

I looked up into his eyes. His were swimming with a few tears. He leant down towards me, and I leant up towards him, and his lips touched mine for the first time in 2 years. The electric was amazing, and it changed from a soft kiss, to an intense one, he licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, letting him in until Ashton coughed.

“Maybe not here guys.”

I laughed hard and blushed harder.

Maybe I was moving too fast, or maybe, I’d just paused the game for two years. 


	4. The Pictures That You Sent Me

I sat on the floor with my legs stretched out in front of me, on the floor of Michael and Ashton’s room. Michael was asleep with his head on my lap, using my petticoat as a pillow, and Ashton had his head on my shoulder. On the small bed behind me, Calum and Luke were spooning, something I was sure the other two would poke fun at for the rest of their lives. I was so uncomfortable, but Mikey had hold of my skirt with one hand, clutching for dear life. I tried to pry his fingers off so I could go to the bathroom, and turn off the menu of the movie we’d been watching. It was driving me mad. I started tugging softly, but he snuggled up closer.

“No…” he murmured. “Can’t let Adi go again.” He was still fast asleep, and my heart soared and broke at the same time.

I leant down to whisper in Michael’s ear, and felt Ashton’s head slip down my back. _Fuck._ I shook Michael gently. “Mikey.” I said softly. He made a small hum, and carried on sleeping. “Mikey.” I shook harder, and he groaned loudly. “Michael Clifford!” I shout whispered.

He opened his eyes blearily. “Go back to sleep Adi.” Then he seemed to take in the room in front of me, and sat up, smacking my head at the same time.

“Owwww!” we groaned simultaneously.

“What are you doing so cl-… Oh.” He looked at me with Ashton’s face smushed into my spine around the bottom of my ribs.

“Mikey I need to pee really badly. Help.” I pleaded. He stood up and grabbed a pillow off the bed and held Ashton’s face up whilst I slid out, putting the pillow on the floor and letting Ashton flop onto it. He didn’t wake up.

I rushed to my feet and went straight to the bathroom. A minute or so later, I came back out, Michael curled up in bed already. Ashton was still on the floor.

“I guess I should go!”

Michael frowned. “No. Please stay, Adi.”

I looked at him. “I cannot sleep in this dress. I need to go home.”

He leapt out of bed and rummaged through his suitcase lying on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at him. He rushed back to me, shoved some fabric in my hands and shoved me back into the bathroom.

“You’re not allowed out until you’ve gotten changed.” And he closed the door behind me.

I looked at what was in my hands. A pair of grey stripy pyjama bottoms, and a Motley Crue t-shirt. I smiled and pulled them on, realising that Michael still used the same washing powder, or at least, his mother did. I smirked, and opened the bathroom door, and Michael was still stood there, grinning like a maniac.

“Right, to bed. Early start tomorrow.”

I looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Secret. Surprise. I can do them too you know. Now bed for you, princess.” He took me by the hand and led me to the bed, where he’d undone the sheets to let me get in easily. I stepped over Ashton, and settled into bed. The TV was off, and Michael turned the lamp out.

“I love you Michael. A lot.”

He sniffed a little. “I know, I love you a lot too Adi.”

*~*~*

I stretched out and looked around. On one side of me, Michael was blinking awake, and had Ashton’s arm wrapped around his waist. I sniggered. I look to the other side, and saw Luke and Calum still fast asleep and cuddling. I smirked, and reached into the drawer by the bed, finding a bad of Skittles left over. Mikey elbowed Ashton off him, and I started throwing the Skittles at the other two. Before long, all three of us were sat up on the bed, with Skittles, Jelly Babies, and M&Ms, and were throwing them at the ‘cute couple’. I was almost out of Skittles, when Luke shifted and opened his mouth, and I fluked it. I got one straight in his mouth. He inevitably started choking, waking Calum up, and leaving Michael and Ashton in fits of giggles behind me, as I flapped about trying to save Luke from death by Skittle, and worrying about what would happen if I killed a member of 5 Seconds of Summer.

Calum registered what was going on, and smacked Luke hard on the back, sending the sweet flying through the air, to land on Michael’s face.

“Oh yuck!” he jumped up and started rubbing his face with one hand.

Luke coughed and smiled, his eyes red and watering. “Serves you right!”

Ashton was still guffawing, and my heart rate was finally starting to slow back down. “Sorry Luke.” I sniffed.

He shook his head. “Not to worry, Adi.”

I smiled, and wandered past Michael to the bathroom, wet a cloth, and took it back to the room where Michael was still ‘ew’-dancing . I tugged him down to my height by his hair, and scrubbed his cheek. “There. Now quit whining. “

He laughed at me and kissed my cheek. “Thanks Adi.”

I sat back down and dug a comb out of my bag to brush my hair. I watched the boys’ banter, and suddenly I was transported back to another day like that.

*~*~*

_“Adi, Luke’s stolen my drink!” Michael hid behind me and I laughed._

_“Don’t worry sweetie. I have some Pepsi here.” I pulled another bottle out of my bag. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Luke._

_Ashton and Calum were in a corner talking about music. I watched them as Luke and Michael ran around the room. I shouldered my bag and snagged Michael out of his chase. “I’m going home baby.”_

_He pouted. “My home or your home?”_

_I laughed and kissed his cheek. “Mine. I need a shower. But I’ll come to yours in the morning okay.”_

_He nodded cheerfully and kissed me softly. “Love you.”_

_“Love you too.” I looked at the others. “Play nice boys. I want you all alive tomorrow.”_

_They all laughed and I waved as I left._

_Later that night, I got a photo message from Michael. He was pouting. The caption said “Miss you”_

_I smirked and took a photo of me smiling. “9 more hours.” I wrote._

_I got one back with him rolling his eyes. “Aaaaages away.”_

_My reply I made a sad face and wrote “Poor baby.”_

_He sent back one more with his eyes closed. “Sooner I sleep sooner I see you.”_

_I laughed and sent one back the same. “Love you.”_

*~*~*

I saw Michaels phone on the counter and unlocked it. I went to gallery, and scrolled through. I saw hundreds of photos. Right near the end, were loads of pictures of me and him. Then I saw the three I sent that night. He kept them.

_The pictures that you sent me, they’re still living in my phone._

I croaked and put my hand to my throat trying not to cry.


End file.
